


Natural

by Saadie



Series: First Times (Malec) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Light Smut, M/M, NSFW, first time Magnus magics their clothes off, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saadie/pseuds/Saadie
Summary: The first time Mangus used magic to make their clothes disappear required a little encouragement from Alec. (Established relationship but early on.)





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a direct result of (1) spending too much time thinking about 2x07 and all the things Magnus could have meant about feeling vulnerable, and (2) reading so many beautiful fics where Magnus snaps off their clothes!

The second the door of his Institute bedroom clangs closed behind them, Alec is already struggling with the _many_ buttons on Magnus’s blazer.

Magnus, meanwhile, fights with the gear strapped across Alec’s chest as they dance their way towards the bed.

Alec grunts in frustration, his cock already swelling as the full lengths of their bodies knock together. He wishes Magnus would make their clothes vanish, but the last time he asked why Magnus had never used his magic to get them naked, Magnus had gleefully and torturously educated him on the delights of a _very_ leisurely strip tease.

“I know you’re a fan of the slow reveal,” Alec says between desperate kisses, “but we’re a bit pressed for time here and I believe you said you wanted me _inside_ you, which is a little more involved than my plan to suck you off. Not that I’m complaining. Okay, I am complaining about how many buttons this has, and this stupid gear of mine, and I know _those_ pants because I nearly knocked myself out trying to pull them off you last time--”

“I love how you ramble when you’re horny and impatient,” Magnus teases, nipping at Alec’s jaw as he finally succeeds in divesting Alec of his most bulky equipment.

“So you’re not gonna-- unhh,” Alec is cut off as the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he collapses onto it, pulling Magnus down with him - a position which is not entirely comfortable given the other gear still fastened over Alec's pants.

Magnus quickly maneuvers so he is straddling Alec’s hips, shrugging off his now open blazer before diving back down to Alec’s lips, preemptively silencing him with a searing kiss as he begins to manually undo Alec’s belt.

This time Alec gets the distinct impression that Magnus is dodging the subject, so Alec moves his hands down between them and stills Magnus’s fumbling fingers.

Magnus stops and sits up, pulling his hands out of Alec’s grip in favour of running them nervously up and down his own thighs.

“I will make our clothes disappear if it’s what you want… I just try-- when we’re together like this-- I try to keep things... natural.”

“What?” Alec asks, for a moment bewildered.

“Natural?” Magnus repeats with uncertainty, eyes quickly departing from Alec’s.

Alec props himself up on one elbow while the other arm stretches to reach his hand to Magnus’s face and turn it towards him.

“Hey...” Alec says softly, patiently waiting for Magnus to meet his gaze again, “If you don’t want to use magic in the bedroom that’s okay, obviously. But if you’re doing it for my benefit... so you can give me some kind of… mundane sex life…?” Alec shakes his head, wondering if he just insulted mundanes. “Magnus, what I’m saying is… magic is natural to _you_ , so it’s natural to _us_. And--”

Magnus moves a finger to Alec’s lips. Alec watches then as a soft, regretful smile starts on Magnus’s face, eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that tells Alec he has nailed Magnus’s insecurity with painful accuracy.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are a magnificent and perceptive creature, and you need to get inside me _now_ ,” Magnus says, emphasizing his final word with a dramatic snap of his fingers.

Alec shivers as the air suddenly hits his naked skin all at once and a grin cracks across his face.

“That tickled.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come share your Malec headcanons or just say hi over on [tumblr](https://saadiestuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
